


ghost photoshoot

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Genre: I honestly have no idea what this is, but it's something, so whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: i took a tiktok that was two lines of an unreleased song and kind of rolled with it because i'm desperate for inspirationi am in no way calling this a song it just happened to be inspired by song lyrics





	ghost photoshoot

you ask me what i'm thinking as i sink into the floor

but i don't think i really want to be here anymore

rooms full of faces, quiet girls with tired eyes

hands that grip your waist too hard when you say goodbye

i wonder if you'll miss me or is that a pretty lie

i feel like i'm falling and i wish that i could fly

the last of the alcohol slips down my throat

even if i can't fly now i can at least float

sheet over my head now i'm taking ghost pictures

sitting here and hiding from the world

nobody knows who i am

just a kid with no plans

lonely scrolling on the internet

i miss some of my old friends because those were better days

but i won't get hurt if i stay lonely anyways

i wonder if you think of me, i always think of you

sometimes i play pretend and wish that you could miss me too

i'm tired of feeling like this, all of my days are blue

everything's monotonous, i just want something new

i'm twirling around my bedroom alone

maybe if you were here this would feel like home

sheet over my head now i'm taking ghost pictures

sitting here and hiding from the world

nobody knows who i am

just a kid with no plans

lonely scrolling on the internet


End file.
